


Good Girl

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro hears Lance masturbating in the team bathroom. He’s not sure whether to help or run away, so Lance makes the decision for him.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know....what this is....please enjoy

Shiro is walking into the team bathroom to pee when he stops dead in his tracks. From behind one of the stalls, he can hear heavy breathing, like the sound of someone panting from a workout or...

“Ah, Shiro-“

That was Lance...moaning his name?

It’s obvious she hadn’t heard Shiro walk in, or maybe she just doesn’t care. She’s moaning quietly around her own fingers, gasps echoing softly off the bathroom walls as she gets herself off after their earlier mission.

Shiro is frozen completely still because _what should he do?_ He can’t just barge in and embarrass the girl, risking seeing her in all her naked glory, spreading her legs over the seat with her hand moving in between them, fingers rubbing over each of her sensitive spots, pulling out gentle moans and gasps and-

Oh great, now he’s hard.

He knows he shouldn’t listen, knows he should leave as quietly as he can, but damn, those sounds she’s making, knowing she’s thinking of him, it’s all rushing through him and cementing his feet to the bathroom floor. He can’t move to or away, but stuck in a limbo between wanting to help out and wanting to leave her to do her business and finish his own in his room.

He’s so caught up in trying to get his feet to move underneath him that he doesn’t register that the short quick breaths echoing mean Lance has just orgasmed and he’s gonna be caught standing there listening like a pervert, until he hears clothes shuffling and the door to the stall opening.

Suddenly his feet are able to move again, and he nearly trips over them trying to escape before Lance sees him. He’s almost out the door when- 

“Uh, Sh-Shiro?”

“Heeeeyyyyyy Laannce...” Shiro tries, nonchalantly. He knows he’s blushing “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I- Um- Did- Did you hear-?”

“What? Me? N-No, I didn’t hear you doing anything weird, I promise.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Shiro,” Lance says.

Her cheeks are red, both from embarrassment and from her previous solo activities, and Shiro can’t help but think it’s cute.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to listen, it’s just-“

“That’s alright,” she says, teasing smile growing on her lips. “Did you...enjoy the show?”

Her eyes flick down to his ever growing erection, and he suddenly realizes just how tight his pants have gotten in the past few minutes. He would feel embarrassed, but then Lance is moving closer, a strange glint in her eye as she reaches out a hand and touches a finger to his chest.

“I- I-“

“It’s alright, Shiro. I don’t mind that you listened. But, that does means you owe me.”

“Owe you?” he asks, both nervous and excited about where this seems to be going. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

He gulps down a breath, the feeling of Lance’s fingers walking up his chest and over his shoulder sending shock waves through his entire body.

“Well, you see,” she starts, increasingly getting closer to Shiro with every word. “My fingers just aren’t enough. I’ve been needing a big, fat cock to really help me out.” Just then, Lance’s other hand comes down and grabs his dick through his pants, squeezing just enough for Shiro to let out a groan of his own. “Think you could do me that favor?”

Shiro doesn’t even respond. One second he’s being teased mercilessly by Lance, and the next he’s backing her against the wall, kissing into her mouth as his hands roam all over her lithe frame.

 _God_ , he’s wanted her for so long, and he knows she’s wanted him too, if her clutching and needy hands grasping at his arms and chest are anything to go by.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Shiro asks, kissing and nipping down her neck. “I would have fucked you ages ago.”

“I was scared you didn’t feel the same,” she gasps. “O-Obviously I was wrong.”

“Yeah, obviously.”

He chuckles lowly, hot breath tickling her skin and leaving goosebumps.

“Ah, fuck me, Shiro,” she pants. “Please. right here and now, I don’t care if anyone walks in.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” he teases.

He puts his hands behind her thighs and lifts, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Lance may not care if anyone sees them, but Shiro does. A little. So he kicks open one of the stall doors and carries her inside, pressing her back against the wall once the door is shut.

“You’ve been very bad, masturbating in the public stall, moaning my name. You want my cock? Maybe you should convince me you deserve it,” he says, despite unbuttoning his pants. “Tell me, what did you think about while you were in here alone?”

“I thought about you,” Lance gasps as Shiro starts sucking a hickey into her neck. “Mmm I thought about you fucking me, just like I’ve thought about so many times before.”

“Many times?” he asks with a smirk. “Just how many is ‘many?’”

“Too many to count,” Lance says impatiently, moving her hand down between them to move her panties to the side. “Now please, Shiro, stop teasing. I need it. I need you.”

Shiro moves his own hand from underneath her, pushing her skirt up to get a full view of her little cunt.

“Look at you,” he says, swiping two fingers inside her. “Already so wet and open for me. Good girl.”

Lance mewls at the nickname, head lolling back against the wall as Shiro starts to finger her. His fingers slide up to her clit and she moans loudly at the contact, not caring if the other castle inhabitants hear her from down the hall.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Shiro whispers against her ear, sucking the sweet spot below on her neck. “So gorgeous, just like this, spread open and moaning, just for me.”

“Shiro ple- Ah! Please...”

“Don’t worry, angel, I’ll fuck you in a moment. First, you’re gonna come on my fingers.”

“Aah!”

Shiro continues sucking on Lance’s neck as he thumbs her cunt, moving her clit between his fore and middle fingers until she comes, spilling Shiro’s name and other expletives out of her mouth unintelligibly.

“Shit. Oh fuck, Shiro that was-“

She’s cut off at the sight of Shiro licking his fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices as he cleans himself and clearly enjoying the sight of her biting her lip watching him.

“You okay there, kitten?” he asks, knowing full well he’s driving her crazy. “Need to take a break?”

“Not a chance,” she says.

Lance grabs onto his shirt and pulls him into a kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting herself on his tongue. He moans into her, holding her between his chest and the wall as he pulls himself out of his pants, fully hard and aching.

“Wall or toilet?” he asks, breaking their kiss to ask where Lance wants to be when she gets wrecked by his cock.

“Wall,” is the only thing Shiro hears before Lance is kissing him again, wiggling in his hold to get closer to his throbbing hardness below her.

Shiro laughs into the kiss, not surprised by how impatient his blue paladin is. He aligns himself with her little hole and lowers her down gently, moaning when they make contact.

“Ohh...” she sighs as Shiro penetrates her, stretching her out just enough as the tight fit makes her feel so full, and Shiro’s not even bottomed out yet. “Shit, you’re huge.”

“Yeah,” he smiles shyly. “You good?”

“I’m great,” she responds happily, eyes fluttering shut. “Just give me one second, okay?”

“Of course.”

Shiro lets Lance gets used to the feeling, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek tenderly. She smiles into the touch, kissing the fat of his palm before looking back up at him determinedly.

“Okay,” she sighs, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Lance just smirks up at him, bringing a hand up flat against his chest before yanking his collar down to meet her face.

“Wreck me.”

 

The sound of slapping and harsh breathing is the only thing that can be heard from the bathroom for a while, both of them far too gone to even moan, caught up in the rhythm of Shiro’s cock pumping in and out of Lance’s hole.

“You’re so good for me, baby. So fucking gorgeous,” Shiro says, picking up his pace.

He pulls Lance’s face up into a searing kiss as he thrusts up, holding tight to the brunette’s hair as she bounces against the wall. The new angle brings out Lance’s voice, and she moans breathlessly into Shiro’s mouth. 

“Ah! Oh, Shiro... Mm, you’re- You’re so- Aahh...!”

Lance’s hands grasp at everything they can get their hands on. Shiro’s chest, arms, neck, hair, anything that will give her an anchor as Shiro tears her apart.

Shiro’s mouth trails down her neck, leaving small bite marks in her tan skin. He reaches the low collar of her shirt and teases the skin there, asking for permission to go lower.

“Can I-”

“God, _please_.”

Shiro’s hand releases it’s hold on her hair, and moves down to cup her breast through her shirt, kissing at the skin along the edge of her bra. He sucks a hickey into the soft skin, easily leaving a bruise on the top of her breast as she sighs above him. That reaction eggs him on, and he pulls down her bra, exposing the little brown nipple underneath.

She has to cover her mouth not to scream as Shiro licks at the hardened nub and then sucks it into his mouth. His teeth bite around the skin and he pops off, taking in the sight of Lance’s eyes squinted shut at the feeling. He swirls his tongue around her nipple again before pulling down the other cup of her bra and starting on that nipple.

Her moans are intoxicating, and Shiro feels drunk on the feeling of Lance wrapped around him as he thrusts into her. He’s so close, and he can tell she is too at the way her breath is hitching with every hit.

“Are you close, baby girl?” he asks, to which Lance just nods her head yes. “Me too. Where should I...“

“Inside. Come inside me, Shiro.”

“Lance,” Shiro says, slowing down, “We don’t have any contraceptives.”

“Says you. I found some at the space mall,” Lance smirks, wiggling as she bounces and bringing out another moan from Shiro. “I’ll take one tomorrow. Besides, i just got off my period like two days ago.”

“Lance, I don’t think that’s-“

“Shiro, _please_!” the girl begs, squeezing him closer with her legs.

And who is Shiro to say no to such sweet begging? Especially when it’s from the most beautiful being he’s ever seen in his life. If anything happens, they can deal with it later on.

“Alright,” Shiro says with a mischievous smile. “Then, in that case...”

Shiro holds Lance against the wall with his chest, trapping her body between his arms as he pounds into her, preventing her from moving. A loud groan tears through her and she holds on, the most she can do with Shiro’s new speed.

“You like that? Mm, you’re so hot. Such a good girl for me,” Shiro moans in Lance’s ear, making her whimper underneath him. “I’m almost there, baby. Then it’s your turn.”

A few more hard thrusts and Shiro’s choking back his own broken moans, spilling his cum into Lance’s beaten cunt.

He keeps on thrusting through his release, and only slows down to pull away and let Lance relax a little to help her with her own orgasm. He sucks a breast into his mouth again and brings his thumb to Lance’s clit to help her reach climax. Lance is babbling, unable to control her body or mouth as Shiro blows her mind.

“A-AHHH!” she cries, coming so hard her head lolls forward onto his shoulder, twitching in Shiro’s grasp as his thrusts slow to a stop.

“Hey, you okay?” he pants a moment later, moving back up to be level with Lance’s drooping head.

“Come- Come here,” the brunette says, bringing a weak hand up to Shiro’s face to pull him into a kiss.

Shiro kisses the girl with a sweeter passion than before, not as hurried or desperate, but this time with care and warmth. His hands cup her cheeks and fingers scratch through her hair, softly bringing her back down with him.

A final kiss and she’s smiling, laughing into it and Shiro feels so happy that he could bring such a sound out of her, so different but just as special as the moans from before.

“You alright there?” he asks again with a hand to her face, less worried after the kiss.

“I’m....so good. I’ve never come that hard before,” she says.

Her lips are swollen and tired, but she’s smiling nonetheless and Shiro can’t help but smile back as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Glad I could help, then,” he says.

It takes a while of recuperation, but eventually Shiro pulls out and sets Lance back down, helping her to stand when she wobbles slightly.

They clean up, and then Shiro proudly carries Lance back to his bedroom, gives her one of his shirts to wear, and tucks her into his bed.

“Stay here for the night. Er, I mean, if you want to,” he quickly adds.

“Of course I want to. As long as you don’t leave me here alone,” Lance says, holding out a lingering hand.

Shiro takes Lance’s hand in his own, bringing it up to press a kiss to it before climbing into the bed with her and cradling the girl against his chest.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave a comment telling me how you feel and/or maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thank you!


End file.
